In the dental field it is imperative that the model made from a patient's dental impressions are an exact replica of the patients teeth. Most of the dental model materials and techniques cause the model to have variations that will cause the dental restoration to not fit properly in the patient's mouth. There are several techniques and material to make models but all of them have faults that make them time consuming to make or cause inaccurate models.